


Zip. Zilch. Nada.

by misfitmonarchy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Clubbing, Dancing, Grinding, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot, Smut, University AU, University Student Derek Hale, college students, hookup, porn but with angst, university student stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misfitmonarchy/pseuds/misfitmonarchy
Summary: He’s not sure how he ended up here, sweat pouring down his back in the dark club. But it doesn’t matter, Stiles doesn’t care how sore he’ll be tomorrow.It’s worth every second that Derek, his social mortal enemy, presses closer and harder against him.





	Zip. Zilch. Nada.

**Author's Note:**

> A great big thank you to [allourheroes](http://allourheroes.tumblr.com) for betaing this for me! This was spawned from a very small vague idea and it grew a life of its own!
> 
> Happy Reading and Happy New Year guys!!

 

Derek’s body is firm and hot behind Stiles in the best way. He leans his weight into the man. Derek easily takes it, presses closer and lets his hands hold Stiles’ hips.

 

Stiles doesn’t bother letting himself feel the shyness he normally would. He’s got enough rum in his system. Enough to admit he wants this. To press back more. To sway slower. To think nothing but  _ yes  _ and to arch his back a little more. 

 

His ass fits perfectly in the crook of Derek’s hips. And the man’s body seems to encase Stiles like a perfect glass display. He’s everywhere in the best kind of way. 

 

The bass pumps and the lights flash. Nothing matters but  _ this _ . Right here and now, in the dark of the club. Fuck that Derek is the football captain at UCLA. Fuck that they usually are at each other’s throats in a completely different way from the lips pressed into the back of Stiles’ neck. 

 

Fuck  _ all _ of that. 

 

Right now the liquor makes his face warm, encourages Stiles to freaking have  _ fun _ . It’s been  _ months _ of locking himself in the library studying like a madman. Finally winter break is starting tomorrow and nothing was stopping him from getting shitfaced tonight. 

 

When Stiles rolls his hips particularly hard back into Derek, he can feel the man smile against his throat before Stiles reaches backward. He finds Derek’s face and stumbles around to see it. 

 

Stiles flicks his eyes down to those lips hidden in a shadow of  _ almost-a-beard-but-not-quite  _ and then back up. Derek’s own eyes are looking down at Stiles. 

 

If he were more sober he might back off. Think about the consequences of kissing Derek. But in this moment, all that matters is how badly he wants to  _ taste _ . 

 

Derek doesn’t stop him when their mouths connect. If anything he presses in harder, faster and everything is just  _ more.  _ Stiles might make a sound. He’s not quite sure because suddenly all of Derek is on him and their hips grind harder. 

 

He’s half hard, drunk and unable to breathe in anything but  _ Derek Derek Derek.  _ Stiles never wants this to end. 

 

When he pulls away, all he can think of is that Derek Hale tastes like candy and vodka. 

 

“Wanna get out of here?” Derek’s voice rasps around his ear, reminding Stiles that this is really happening and not some wet dream—it wouldn’t be the first time. Stiles grins at him, sinking his fingers into Derek’s hair and kissing him again. Just because he can.  

 

“Hell yeah.” 

 

—-

 

Stiles’ recollection from the club to the cab is a blur of grinding and hardly concealed hard-ons. There’s lips and teeth and it’s filthy kisses all the way to an apartment he doesn’t recognize. He doesn’t bother trying to take in the living room or big windows of the loft because clothes are coming off and holy  _ shit.  _

 

_ This is really happening.  _

 

“Fuck. You’re gorgeous.” Stiles moans when Derek’s naked upper body is on full display as the man sprawls onto the bed. He’s just as drunk as Stiles. 

 

“Get naked.” And yeah. Okay. That’s a kink he didn’t know he had. Stiles fumbles and throws his shirt behind him somewhere. Derek laughs at him when he misses his fly for the fourth time and sits back up on the edge of the bed. 

 

“Slippery...” Stiles says with determination, trying to get his stupid fingers to cooperate. 

 

“Here.” Derek pulls him closer by the belt loops and it jolts him right down to his groin that’s already aching. Stiles lets out a soft harrumph with a smirk. 

 

Derek looks up at him, pausing to kiss along his much less impressive abdomen. The goosebumps it causes shiver right up Stiles’ spine. 

 

Hands pull off his pants in record time and Stiles finds himself being pulled down, hands roaming and groping and  _ yes _ . 

 

“More.” He moans when Derek gets a handful of his ass and squeezes. He rocks his hips into Derek’s unfortunately still clothed ones before smashing their lips together. 

 

“Like that?” Derek mumbles, a little slurred but his hands are steady. He grips his ass tightly and Stiles groans, pressing back into it. 

 

“Fuck yeah.” Stiles bites Derek’s lip, pulls as his hands roam up, up and up until he’s got Derek’s hair in between his fingers. 

 

There’s the click of a bottle that Stiles assumes is lube in the background. His tongue is kept far too busy to care, even when Derek flips them and covers Stiles’ naked body with his own. The weight is heavy in the best way. 

 

“More,“ he whines again, when Derek seems to have lost himself in the feel of just one finger pressing into him. Stiles isn’t a virgin and he has  _ needs.  _ Ones he’s certain Derek can fulfill with the thick cock pressing against his thigh. 

 

Derek moans, hiking up one of Stiles legs onto his shoulder. It’s an easy maneuver for Stiles. In high school he played lacrosse and has stayed in shape since, so being flexible is easy. Derek though, he looks surprised. 

 

And if Derek presses harder onto his leg to see how far back Stiles can bend, well he knows he doesn’t disappoint his drunk bedfellow. 

 

“Jesus— how far can you  _ bend? _ ” Stiles can only moan wetly though, as Derek shoves his fingers in deeper and scissors him. It’s so  _ good _ . The aching throb and his desperate want for  _ more  _ pushes Stiles to pull Derek down again, take that tongue and put it to good use. 

 

“Are you gonna fuck me or not?” he demands, arching when Derek’s fingers crook enough to touch  _ that _ little place. It’s still not enough, nowhere close enough. He wants it harder,  _ deeper.  _

 

Derek moans against Stiles’ lips. “Your fucking mouth.” He says it like a curse and Stiles wishes he had a better frame of mind to ask what that means. 

 

“C’mon,” he begs with a breathless whine, rolling his hips with the fingers that stretch him. He needs it now for fuck’s sake. “Enough foreplay. I need your dick in me.” It’s been way too long and Derek is way too hot. Stiles needs this more than anything else. 

 

“Condom?” Derek croaks as Stiles sucks against his neck. Stiles hums against his skin, taking Derek’s moment of drunken vulnerability to flip them again. 

 

“Jean pocket.” Stiles says back after leaving a hickey or two in that corded tan neck. He’s been thinking about biting it blue and purple for half a semester. It’s too bad he’s too wasted to indulge in it properly. 

 

Derek seems a bit surprised that he, star quarterback and twice Stiles’ size was flipped so easily. But Stiles doesn’t have time for this— He wants— No.  _ Needs _ that damn cock in him. 

 

Derek’s hands reach back to the pants that had been flung off the side of the bed. He fishes out the condom seconds before Stiles is yanking him back in for a kiss. 

 

From his vantage point, Stiles is able to roll their hips in such a delicious way that their cocks rub together. “Derek— god, I need you to fuck me with this. I knew you had a big dick but holy god…” He gives the cock in question a tight stroke and relishes in the following moan. 

 

“Fuck.” Derek moans in agreement, tearing open the packet and rolling it on. They don’t go slow and they use way too much lube but then Stiles is sinking down onto Derek’s throbbing dick and nothing else matters. 

 

_ Finally.  _ The pace is sloppy at best and filthy at worst. Derek is too far gone to have any rhythm and they soon agree that it’s best if Derek is on top just to get the damn job done. 

 

“Fuck—” Stiles keens when Derek slams into him. He can feel it all the way in his gut and it’s just the right size. “There! Right there!” He makes sure Derek knows what he’s doing to him, reaches back and grabs a handful of Derek’s hair so he can kiss him hard. 

 

Things after that get a little blurry but Stiles does remember coming so hard he falls asleep right after. In the glorious delirium of post orgasmic haze he tries to remind himself this is a one time thing. 

 

This was a hookup. Nothing more. When he wakes in the early hours of the morning, he repeats it to himself over and over that this was just a hookup. That Derek might not even act like he knows Stiles tomorrow. 

 

He tells himself it means nothing as he scrawls his number on a sticky note on the bedside table. This was just a hookup. Drunk sex means zero. Zip. Zilch. Nada. He puts on his clothes and sneaks out at 3am, reminding himself of that. 

 

Nothing is going to become of this. 

 

It won’t. But he can’t help the filthy liar in him hoping and begging he’ll hear back from Derek. 

 

Derek never calls. They go back to arguing every time they see each other. 

 

It shouldn’t bother Stiles. It was a stupid hookup. Derek isn’t out, if he’s even gay or whatever. Maybe Stiles was just his “figure it out” guy and it turned out that he didn’t like men at all. It doesn’t matter how much Stiles liked or likes Derek Hale. 

 

Because it was a hookup. Nothing else. 

 

Stiles pours his rum down the sink. And he goes back to his books. It meant nothing. Zip. Zilch. Nada. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you liked it don’t forget to let me know below in the COMMENTS! 
> 
> i'm [misfitmonarchythings](https://misfitmonarchythings.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
